To: My Loved One
by AnneMDR
Summary: A letter written by one lover to another... oneshot full of fluffy, sweetness, romantic goodness


A.N: This was a little something I wrote for one of the **_Live in Love_** threads Celebration over at last year, I was truly inspired by that wonderful milestone which had a 'future' theme to it. It was basically a take on what we (the fangirls organizing the thread) thought Zac & Vanessa's future could be like if they got married and had children, etc.

It's basically a letter written by one of them in dedication to the other. Which one is behind the fictional _'pen'_ is up to the reader's preference or personal interpretation.

* * *

_My sweetheart,_

_I once heard someone, somewhere, say that a person's life should not be weighted in years but in moments of true happiness._

_I believe that to be true now…_

_I believe, because every time I am asked how old I am, I think not of birthdays and dates; but of my moments with you and our children._

_I can hardly remember a happy day when you weren't there, and I can never imagine happiness at all without Alexander and Sophia._

_The very sound of their names puts a smile on my face. Who would've thought at the beginning that we would have such beautiful and precious little gifts to love and care for?..._

_I think I knew from the very first date that I wanted to spend the rest of my time on this earth with you by my side, loving you, treasuring you, calling you my own; I could see us building a home together, rising a family. How was I to know that reality would be a million times better than my dreams could ever be?_

_I remember when we first found out we were having a baby, our initial doubt, maybe hesitation. Were we ready? We wondered, still so very young. Now I know we were._

_Do you recall the day we heard his heartbeat?_

_How moved I was. How amazing to know that we had created life together, that our love would become whole with this child, with our child._

_The very first thing I bought for him, when the doctor told us we were having a boy… I can still see your face like it was yesterday. The look in your eyes was so tender, and we still have that blue beenie with the booties. Tucked away in that chest with the pictures and the letters, and the dried rose petals of the years gone by._

_Alexander Gregory David Efron. How proud I felt when we named him, such a strong name for our strong little boy._

_And then that day… that beautiful spring day when he came into this world. Our miracle, our baby, so gentle and soft. Our son._

_He was tiny and delicate, he was a part of you and the best part of me._

_How can I describe what I felt, how can anyone put words to such a feeling? It's just not possible. He looked so fragile, little fists clammed tight, big brown eyes that sparkled like the stars. I never knew love could be so powerful, I never knew you could feel so at peace when listening to your child's newborn cries._

_I was so nervous to hold him, yet so excited. And when they finally placed him in my arms my own tears could no longer be contained._

_Then the first night at home, a sleepless night, a wonderful night. He rested quietly in his crib, and neither of us could sleep wanting to make sure he was alright. We would check if he was breathing, if he was cold, if he was comfortable. We would just stand there looking at him… making sure this was all real; he was here, he was ours and it was a little scary._

_But we made it through, didn't we my darling?_

_It had its ups and downs, but we did it, together, strong and in love. It felt like I had fallen in love with you all over again, so much deeper, better, stronger than before._

_We looked over him and learned right along side him. Savoring every moment, every memory undeletable in our minds. We saved his first curl, took pictures of everything, recorded his first steps and ran to write down his very first word. "Dada"_

_How sweet his voice was._

_And there it is in the baby book, scribbled down in my best handwriting..._

_Then, a couple of years later, we were blessed once again. Can you believe how nervous we were to tell Alex? And he was only four years old._

_But he just smiled at us with those high cheekbones and told us he wanted to have a baby brother to play ball with. We wanted him to be happy, but we also wanted a little girl._

_In all truthfulness, I didn't like the idea of keeping the baby's sex a secret at first. But I wanted to please you my love; and a few months later, on that warm summer day, I realized just how wonderful an idea it had been all along._

_I swear I heard the angels sing when she was born._

_The doctor held her up for us to see her, and we were greeted with the most gorgeous baby girl in the world. He put her in your arms and I could see your hands shake, the smile on your face, the tears that pooled in your beautiful eyes._

_It was just like the first time all over again._

_I kissed you and you kissed me, and together we kissed her soft rosy face. I never wanted to let go._

_Her name… it had to be the right name for a princess, for a doll, for a flower in bloom. It took us days until we found it, everybody wanted to know, and there's never been a sweeter name in this earth ever since._

_We called her Sophia Annabelle Charlotte Efron._

_Our little Sophie, our little ballerina in her pink satin dress. Frolicking around in a garden of lilies and roses. Her mommy's favorite colors, and hers too in time; pink and red. And lilac… remember that purple feather boa she would take everywhere? I think it was a gift from Ashley._

_She was so different from her brother in every aspect, light and night, to this day._

_Sharing our genes and each of us was all they had in common. His hair wavy and blond, hers curly and brown. Alex's eyes a deep shade of auburn, Sophie's a piercing blue. She has your nose and he has my smile. She danced, and he played the guitar. He was all sports and cars; she surrounded herself with dolls and china tea sets. Two perfect sides of the coin._

_Two perfect images of ourselves that have brought me so much joy and laughter, so much love and tenderness. They have made my life whole and, with you, have put all the pieces of the puzzle in their place._

_We are a family and we are one. I want nothing more than to be able to hold you all forever and be there when you need me. Share your smiles and wipe away your tears._

_For all of that, and so much more… if you ask me how old I really am; I will only say that I am too many happy memories to count._

_Always yours, me._


End file.
